knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Krčma
I Kad ti spomenu krčmu seosku, i nehotice se očima prikaže mala, pločata ili ševarata kućica kraj nevaljala puta. Ali ona u Širopolju nije bila takva, a oštro mi se u pamet zasjekla zbog jednog doživljaja u njoj. Ona je sad velika, bijela i svijetla kuća, sa zelenim vrtom, hladovitim sjenicama i prostranim, čistim dvorištem za kirijaška kola. A smjestila se kraj velikog, prometnog druma, nedaleko od gradića i u brežuljkastoj okolici načičkanoj bogatim selima. U toj se krčmi nije trpjela nečistoća, ni psovka, ni svađa, niti ikakva druga nepristojna djela, kakva se svagdan po drugim krčmama i čuju i vide. Dakako, i ovdje bijaše obilna pića i veselih popjevaka do zore, ali se nikad nije desilo da bi se posvadili ili pače potukli kao u drugim krčmama; već bi se, na kraju gozbe, još i ljubili od ganuća, mutnih i suznih očiju. A svemu ovome bijaše uzrokom krčmarica Ana, lijepa, stasita žena, što je sjala bjelinom i čistoćom, a i oči joj odlučno, iskreno blistale. Ona imađaše i muža Iliju, no taj se nije prtio ni u krčmarske niti u koje druge njezine posle, već se zabavljao na svoj način. Radi sviju tih prilika neki su tu lijepu krčmu nazvali svojim ulištem, a sebe marljivim pčelicama, a Iliju trutom. Tamo zalazili ponajviše oni što ne žale troška ni kad imadu ni kad nemaju novaca: u potonjem slučaju Ana je gostu po očima znala što mu je, i baš se njemu najljubaznije smiješila kao da mu veli: — Ne smeta, to se svakome dogodi kadikad... samo mi veseo budi! Tko nije bio u toj krčmi, ne može ni zamisliti, kako tu ugodno prolazi vrijeme: kad misliš da još nije ni jedanaesti sat noći, a ono već zora bijeli. Jelo domaće, krepko i mirisavo; vino žarko, pitko, a krčmarica Ana svojim prijatnim smiješkom na prekrasnim ustima i blistavim pogledom kao da sve pozlaćuje oko sebe i umiva srebrnom rosom. Pogađa svačiju misao, svačiju želju, pa možeš kod nje naći sve drugo i osim mila smiješka i ljubazna pogleda. A bijaše još dosta mlada, bjeloputna i obučena na narodnu, samo od tkiva i veziva mnogo mnogo finijeg, mnogo tanjeg da se ispod sve te naprave razabirale krepke i skladne crte njezina svježeg, gipkog tijela. I jelo i pilo neprestano prolazilo njezinim rukama, ali nitko da je vidio nju niti jesti niti piti, kao da se hrani uzduhom, svjetlom i rosom: jedino u vanrednim prilikama, da kome pokaže svoju osobitu sklonost i štovanje, gucnula bi iz ponuđene čaše. Imađaše vanredan osjećaj za sve što je lijepo u govoru, kretnjama i u nošnji. A i pjevanje i uopće svaka glazba sviđaše joj se vrlo. I sluškinje bile u nje same krasotice: mlađahne, vesele, sputne, i ona ih pokazivala svojim gostima kao dragocjen kućni ukras i dičila se njima. Nikada ne govoraše koja li je radišnija i bolja, već koja je od njih milija i ljepša. Radi svega toga njezina krčma bila svagda puna stalnih gostiju, a osobito zimi kad napolju zalije, zapuše i zamete. A i ljeti, jer se tamo uvijek našlo ugodna hlada. Dolazilo najviše mladih ljudi, a ženskih se viđalo posve rijetko, jer im se tamo nije sviđalo, a Bog bi ga znao zašto! Među tim stalnim pohodnicima bio sam i ja, tada još mlad, bezazlen momak, i dolazio sam u tu krčmu vrlo često, zajedno s drugim mladim ljudima. Između sviju što se tada sastajasmo ondje, bijahu najočitija i najpoznatija dva postarija čovjeka sa svojih nadaleko razglašenih osebina: kaluđer iz Galovca Mile i Jozo Vilović, nekad pravnik i okružni predstojnik u Bosni, a tada s malom mirovinom živio u rodnoj, seoskoj kući. Kaluđera Milu zvahu samo Kale, i svatko ga poznavaše zbog obijesna i neobuzdana veselja, ali i s dobra srca, pa ga ljubili ne samo u njegovoj parohiji. O Kali se pripovijedale načudnovatije, ali zbilja istinite stvari. Više sela Galovca bijaše neka stara, mnogostruka gradina, o kojoj narod govorio da je podigoše, bježeći ispred Turaka potomci posljednjega bosanskoga kralja. Ta gradina bijaše ničija sve dok ne dođe u tu parohiju Kale, koji je popravi o svom trošku, pače dozida potpuno jednu kulu i smjesti na njoj nekakav stari top, što ga dobavi čak iz Bukovice, odakle bijaše rodom. To mu staro oružje služilo da sazivlje parohijane kad nije bilo duhovne službe, na koju se okupljahu jasnim zvonima s crkve na suprotnom brijegu. I zbilja, čim bi se oglasio stari top i njegova gromka rika odjeknula od bližih brda, cijelo bi se selo strčalo pred parohijsku kuću, ali samo mlađi: muški pod oružjem, a ženske na brzu ruku začešljane i umivene. To bi najčešće bivalo kad bi se Kale kasno u noći povratio iz Krajine s gozbe kakove, a selo, iako znadijaše da nije potreba hitno se skupiti ondje, ipak bi se sabralo za cigli sat, a često i prije. Znali su da će tada biti i čašćenja i hvale za njihovu spremu i posluh! Kale bi ih pozdravio kojekakvim jakim, ratobornim usklicima, a onda naredio svome momku da iznosi jela pa vino u obilatim vjedrima. Tada bi se zametla pjevatanja, kolo, pucanje iz kubura te rvanje i umetanje, pa koje bilo doba dana ili noći, dapače i na visokom snijegu. Iako Kale činjaše sve što i oni, ipak bi se na kraju takova veselja smirio, uozbiljio, pak bi djevojke i momci, nevjeste i mladi ljudi, pokorno i redom pristupali k njegovoj ruci da je cjeluju i da mu zahvale. On bi im tada preporučio neka uvijek budu spravni na njegov poziv, te sa petrahilom oko vrata i krstom u ruci blagoslovio ih ozbiljno i mrko kao da ih oprema na muke ili u boj. Kad bi vidio da se oni ganuti razilaze, zatvorio bi teška, hrastova vrata svoje kuće i pošao da se okrijepi snom za nove zgode sutrašnjega dana. Glasali ga svuda i zbog konja njegova Šarca, konja golemoga, koji zbilja bijaše šaren kao nikoji drugi. Pa da bude još veća sličnost s opjevanim konjem narodnog junaka, naučio ga i vino piti. Čim bi sjahao pred kojom krčmom, odmah bi priskočili momci seoski da mu Šarca prihvate i donesu konju ulomaka suhih kolača u sol namočenih, a onda obilato vjedarce vina. Kadikad bi se desilo da bi ti isti uslužni momci pojeli kolače i popili vino, ali najviše puta zbilja bi sve to Šarcu dali. A što bi za tim onaj konj letio! Nijesi mu se mogao ukloniti s puta, ako ga ne ugledaš još izdaleka, a crvena konjska griva i duga Kalina kosa vijorile u zraku! Takav bijaše taj Kale i njegov konj. A Jozo Vilović proglasio se radi posve drugih stvari. Najprije učio za popa, no pobježe i pođe na sveučilište gdje je učio svega i svašta. Napokon poslije mnogo godina i uz malu pripomoć svoje kuće izuči zakone. Bivao od tada po različitim uredima i kancelarijama i svagdje se iskazao pameti i bistrinom, ali je odsvukud morao bježati zbog prekomjerne ljubavi k ženama. Pripovijedaše kako se već u dvanaestoj godini silno zaljubio u mladu nevjesticu, susjedu svoju Mašu. Znao je za pučki običaj ili, bolje, način, kako se trun iz oka vadi. Kad ne bi mogli nikako da uklone truna, kakva mlada žena zamuzla bi u oko iz svojih prsiju nešto mlijeka, i zamalo trun bi isplivao napolje. Zato ona sakupi u šačicu ljuštica od pupa, što se jako lijepe (a proljeće je bilo), te ih saspe sebi u oko. Ono mu pokrvavilo, nateklo, ali to bijaše ništa prama nasladi i radosti kad je uz svoje lice vidio i oćutio bijele, gole i tople grudi nevjestice Maše. Doživje i neku osobitu ljubav, u svom životu posljednju, no ta se tragično svršila. Nikad se ne doznade, što je uistinu bilo, ali mu se iza toga dogodi, što i mnogim drugima: stade nemilo piti i zbijati tolike ludorije, dok ga ne otpustiše iz službe, a kao za milost dadoše mu penziju neku. Poslije duga skitanja i svakovrsnih doživljaja napokon se vrati u rodnu kuću, prestane se zaljubljivati, ali nastavi piti još jače. A najčudnije bijaše što bi onako pijan po krčmama odvraćao ljude od vina te držao čitave govore protiv pića, žena i ljubavi. Njegov govor bijaše tada kićen, isprepleten svim mogućim znanstvenim dokazima i glasovitim rečenicama, a ljudi mu se smijali i zadirkivali ga dok ga krčmar ne bi izbacio na put. Pa i svakog drugog svijeta bivalo u toj krčmi, koju sam upoznao zazbilj baš u vanrednim prilikama. Bilo je pri kraju godine 1888, kad je silna mećava naglo prekrila čitavu Krajinu. Moj otac življaše onda u gradu te me otpravi s pismom krčmarici Ani, a da nijesam ni znao što je u njemu bilo. Blistao prekrasan zimski dan, hladan, a tih, i samo na sjeveroistoku dizala se lagano neka tamnosiva zidina jednoličnih oblaka, kakva se inače u takim danima viđa. Bijaše treći dan Božića, i pošao sam pješke te lako prevalio ono devet kilometara lijepa puta, što se do Širopolja kroz mrku okolicu bijelio. Krčmarica Ana i muž joj bijahu katolici, i kod njih još trajala božićna slava. Primicao se i pravoslavni Božić i zatekoh tamo svakojake čeljadi: Bošnjak, koji dođoše kupovati vino i rakiju, mesara, što kupovahu stoku, i drugog meni nepoznatog svijeta, pak četicu Cigana, koji neprestano sviraju po takim mjestima i u ono doba godine. Krčmarica Ana i ne dočita sasvim pismo, već mi se zagleda u oči, nasmija se zvonko i reče mi da mogu otići istom onda kad mi ona dopusti, jer da me je otac u svome pismu preporučio njojzi. Dragovoljno se pokorim, jer mi se oduvijek milila i Ana i njezina krčma. Bijaše to kuća na dva krila i s drugim sporednim zgradama, a posvuda se viđalo čeljadi svake ruke gdje piju, razgovaraju, smiju se ili hodaju tamo-amo. Osim krčmarice i njezinih domaćih poznavao sam još nekoliko mladih ljudi iz grada i okolice što dođoše, kako rekoše, da se razbistre od preobilne gozbe. Međutim pred njima, na prostranu stolu, neprestano se mijenjala različna jela i punile obilate boce, čime bi Ana svoje goste častila i ljubaznim smiješkom nutkala ih da uzmu. Ja im se pridružim, pa zamalo zahvati i mene njihovo obijesno veselje. Cigani u kutu drijemali i zijevali, te se vidjelo da su jako umorni od mnogih neprospavanih noći, ali sada nitko nije pazio na to, već se svaki zabavljao na svoj način. Bijasmo na podu, u velikoj, svijetloj dvorani, kamo se dolazilo širokim, položitim stepenicama, a odmah blizu kroz mnoga vrata išlo se u druge prostorije, odakle je također bilo čuti kojekakve glasove: razgovor, kucanje i smijeh. Nitko nije opazio što se događa napolju, iako su svi gosti počeli ćutjeti neobičnu hladnoću, uza sve što su momci po naredbi gospodarice svoje počeli ložiti velike zemljane peći. Već rano iza podneva potamni nebo, a sunce kao da izgubi sav sjaj i svu toplinu. Čitava Krajina posivi čudno, a onda zabijeli od gusta snijega, što naglo stade sipati u kosim, pravilnim redovima. Kad opaziše takovu naglu promjenu, neki se zabrinuše, a neki razveseliše još jače. Sjeveroistočni vjetar ne bijaše toliko jak, ali oštar, studen, i svaka kap vode, što bi u prizemlju pala na kameni pod, namah bi se i smrzla. No što je god vani postajalo tmurnije i studenije, činilo se da je kod nas sve više svijetlo, ugodno i toplo. Kratki tmurni dan prolažaše brzo, i hitro se bližala snježna studena noć. Svjetiljke planuše rano, ali nitko i nije mislio koje je doba. Prozori izvana bijahu već posve zasuti snijegom i jedva se čuo lagani zuj studenog vjetra i šušketanje sitnih, mrzlih pahuljica, koje zasipavahu dolinicu, gdje se smjestila samotna krčma i u sumrak kroz omalene prozore sipala rumeno svjetlo. Sluškinje i momci veselo trčali i dozivali se kroz pahuljice u dvorištu, svi radosno zaposleni pripravama za toplu večeru i meke ležaje mnogobrojnim gostima. Čim se vani potpuno smrče, lijepe sluškinje stadoše polagati na stolove nova, topla i mirisna jela, a pitko, žarko vino rumenilo se na bijelim, iznova prostrtim stolnjacima. Za onim posebnim stolićem svejednako mirno sjedili Cigani, svaki sa svojim guslama na krilu, i čekali bilo s koje strane mig da započnu, jer i njima bijaše dodijalo samo drijemanje. Naš stô bijaše odličniji od drugih i po namještaju i po čeljadi što bijahu za njim. Tu sjedila dva brata, mladi trgovci, oba koštunjava, crnooka, crnokosa, Drago i Dušan; sin bogata posjednika Ljubo, jedar, velike okrugle glave i ponešto ćelav; geometar Zvonko, mršava, pjegava lica i bjelkaste kose, ali mio i veseo momak, i još drugih, meni manje poznatih, mladih ljudi. Na susjednim stolovima bijahu trgovci marve, svi ugojeni, crveni, s teškim, srebrnim ili zlatnim lancima preko crnih prsluka; Bošnjaci s fesovima ili zapeškireni; tri, četiri domaća seljaka i napokon Srbi iz Macedonije, pilari, visoki, koštunjavi, većinom neobrijani i u slabim, iznošenim odijelima. Večeru donosile ljepušne djevojke, sluškinje Anine: dvije u odijelu varoškom, a jedna u kićenom narodnom ruhu, gologlava i sa trostrukim, srebrnim đerdanom oko vrata. Prve dvije zvale se Marta i Jeca, a treću zvali Marom. Tu sam djevojčicu Maru poznavao dobro, viđajući je često u polju gdje, stojeći uspravno na konju, pjeva i veze, a konj pod njom pase i mirno korača. Ne bijaše stalna sluškinja u krčmi, već na Aninu molbu dođe pomoći joj ono dana kad bijaše preveć posla. A gazdarica obilazila naokolo obrćući se svakome pojedinom svojim ljubaznim smiješkom i nastojeći da pogodi što tko želi. Svi se obraćali za njom i ugađalo im dočikati njezin prijazni, blistavi pogled te motriti skladne joj i sigurne kretnje. Činilo se da su svi ondje, svaki na svoj način, zaljubljeni u nju. A muž joj Ilija služio u prizemlju druge goste, većinom seljake domaće, no obećao nam da će kasnije svakako i on k nama. Napokon Cigani zagudiše, jer im netko s drugih stolova posla golemu bocu vina i hrpu cigareta, a to kao da bijaše znak neka počnu. Začu se neka tužna, otegnuta melodija, što bi svaki čas prešla u čudne, otegnute vapaje, i meni se vrlo svidje. No moji drugovi ostadoše mirni i nijesu pazili mnogo na njihovu svirku. — Čut ćete ih, kad zapjevaju... pa još kad dođe ona! — usklikne Ljubo i udari šakom po stolu da bolje potvrdi svoje riječi. — A tko je ona? — zapitam naglo kao da se baš mene tiče. — Ona?... Ta Ciganka, crnka mlađahna!... A glas... i kako joj prsi trepe! Samo je čuvaju, maze da im se ne pokvari: svi je ljube. Vidjet ćeš i sâm: ona će svakako doći! — Pa ćeš vidjeti, kako je vjerenik njezin ili muž, što ja znam kako je to kod njih, strašno sljubovan na nju, ali na neki osobiti način! Eno, onaj mladi, sitnih brčića, što gudi po kontrabasu! — šaptaše mi Dušan prignut k meni, a zatim se nasmije glasno, kao da mu je to vrlo drago. Na drugim stolima namah oživješe od te svirke, jer je postajala sve brža i brža tako da su Cigani počeli previjati tijelom i na nekim najbržim mjestima savijati se kao mlado jablanje po jakom vjetru. Svak bijaše potpuno zaboravio snježnu mećavu vani, od koje se čula jedino podmukla huka kroz čvrsto zatvorene i zasute prozore. — Samo da onaj pijani vrag opet ne dođe kvariti naše veselje — reče Dušan. — Mi smo i jučer bili ovdje, ali zbog njegove propovijedi nijesmo stâli ni čitav sat. Ovo dana poludio je sasvim! Dalje nijesam čuo što reče, jer Cigani zagudiše opet veselo i bučno, ali na nekom tišem mjestu protumači mu Ljubo one riječi: — Ovdje je i danas Jozo Vilović. Vi ga znate?... Bit će da gdjegod sada pijan spava, ali se probudi pjaniji nego što je kad zaspi! Vidjet ćete... sve je dobro dok ne dođe on. Cigani svirahu sve brže i već se počeše smiješiti svojim poslušnim guslama, a to je dobar znak, jer onda izažimlju one čudnovate zvukove ne više iz gusala, već iz svoga zagonetnog srca. Za podaljim stolom ugledam malena, mršava seljaka kako na otegnutijim i tišim mjestima, kad se činilo da gusle nešto govore, poprijeko gledajući na Cigane, krivi lice i otvara šaku kao da će u nju uhvatiti onaj šapat i zuj. No čim odjeknu zadnji kratki i snažni akord, užurbaše se Cigani, jer onaj isti seljak, koji slušaše otvorenom šakom, pristupi k njima te izasu na stô nešto sitna, bijela novca i, dižući ruku uvis, zavikne: — Ta barem i zapjevajte štogod, neka vas čujemo! Cigani mu se lagano poklone, nešto progovoriše među sobom, a odmah zatim oču se gromka pjesma: : Još litru, dve, tri, četri, pet... : Što marim ja za svet! Čim jeknuše ove riječi, po svim stolovima zakucaše boce i čaše, a sluškinje se ustrčaše da donesu novo vino. Neki počeše lupati šakama o stô, neki i nogama o pod, a Cigani pjevajući povraćati se na one iste stihove. Buka i žamor izmjenjivali se i onda kad ne bijaše pjesme. Kadikad nije se znalo da li je koji usklik, koji šapat ili zuj nastao u bučnoj sobi među nama, ili je to zacviljela i zadahtala snježna oluja, što je u golemim talasima klizala zemljom da prije ustraši pak zatrpa bjelinom i teškim snom Krajinu, koja svetkovaše veliki blagdan. Činilo se da smo htjeli nadglasati sve jači studeni šum, što u tmini kovitlaše snježnim pahuljama da uduši ledenim mrakom toplu i svijetlu krčmu. Najednom mnoge glave okrenuše se k odaljenim vratima unutarnjih soba, te pogledah onamo i ja. Uz jedna vrata stajala nepomično Ciganka kao da se još nije odlučila sasvim ući. Na glavi imađaše žućkast rubac, koji joj je posve zakrivao kosu i jedan dio čela, a nekim drugim tamnim rupcem bijaše omotala ramena i prsi: pokazivala se ukočena i ozbiljna kao bizantinska ikona na dasci. Onda se polako, stalnim korakom, uputi k njihovu stolu gledajući samo pred sebe. Za našom trpezom nastade živahan pljesak, a onda i u čitavoj sobi. No Ciganka muče sjede podalje od svojih, gotovo u kut, i pogleda amo. Izraz njezinih lijepih, crnih očiju bijaše nepomičan i strog, crte lica tvrde i mirne, a boja više nekako zelenkasta nego tamna. Meni postade od izražaja njezina tjeskobno na srcu, ali mi se ipak ne dade svratiti očiju s toga lica, tako neobična i čudnovata. K njoj priđe onaj najmlađi od kontrabasa pa drugi, i stadoše joj nešto šaputati što mogahu milije. No ona samo gledala u pod, prkosno tresla nogom, a laganim kretanjem glave pokazivala da ne pristaje na ono što je mole. Konačno se povratiše na svoja mjesta sliježući ramenima i gledajući okolo kao da se opravdavaju s njezine tvrdoglavosti. To ona nikako pjevati ne htjede, a i nitko drugi ne usudi se primijetiti ništa: svi su je nekako poštovali, iako nijesu bili zadovoljni onim što čini. A uto cigani udesiše novu pjesmu: II Bijaše istom deveti sat večeri, te nitko i ne mišljaše na san. A malo zatim dođe gore k nama i gazda Ilija, crven obrijan i do kože ostrižen debeljaković, pa držeći kapu u ruci, klanjaše se svima, no više u šali nego zazbilj. Došao je kazati da se treći dan Božića mora svakako završiti u velikoj, prizemnoj kuhinji, kod badnjaka i božićne svijeće, po starom kućnom običaju. Nadoda, kako je dolje i toplije i mjesta ima više, a napokon završi da njegova Ana tako želi. U velikoj kuhinji bijahu prostrti drugi stolovi, a na njima nova, topla jela i novo vino. Mirisalo kiselim kupusom, suhom svinjetinom, te vrućim pečenjem istom skinutim s ražnja. Sve po prilici kao i gore, dapače i poseban stô za Cigane u kutu, samo što su, daleko pri kraju, žarili i pucketali golemi badnjaci, a pod biješe od tvrdo nabijene zemlje. Oko ognjišta sjedilo nekoliko seljaka: pili, kucali se i nazdravljali jedan drugomu te svako malo zagrljeni zaojkali po svoju. U cijeloj velikoj prostoriji visjela jedina, nejaka petrolejska svjetiljka na stropu, i zato uz debele zidove stajahu neki dječaci, rumenih, nasmješljivih lica, držeći u rukama velike lučeve baklje, što su jako plamsale, dimile i rasprostirale svuda ugodan miris. Svima bijaše ovdje ugodnije nego na podu, jer bijaše slobodnije, šire i više na domaću. No, začudo, dolje se buka snježne mećave mnogo jače i jasnije čula ili zato što postajaše snažnija, ili zbog grmlja i stabala, što su golim i smrznutim granama šibala zidove. Ilija pristupi gologlav k božićnoj svijeći na stolu i sa zapaljenom trijeskom s ognjišta u ruci. I svi ostali skinuše kape, te se božićna molitva jasno čula u potpunoj tišini, osim što je bura zviždala i šuštala snijegom zasipljujući niske prozore. Čim se završi molitva i mi se razmjestismo, mnogi opet stadoše jesti, a neki samo pijahu nastavljajući pređašnji razgovor. Samo Vilović srkaše iz obilate šalice crnu, vruću kavu i ne gledaše ni u koga. A Cigani na brzu ruku nešto pojedoše te odmah počeše udešavati svoja glazbila. Krčmarica Ana kao i prije hodala među stolovima milo se smiješeći i nukajući goste da se služe, a za njom trčkale sluškinje s jelom i pićem. Svi postanu opet obijesni, veseli; gusle zacilikaše i zaoriše nove pjesme. Ravno polje, žao mi je na te... — pjevala Ciganka uz pratnju i živo gledala goste kao da ih hoće nagovoriti neka zapjevaju i oni. I od tada ne prestajaše više pjevanje, jer pojedinci stadoše tražiti od Cigana da čuju kakvu milu pjesmu, koja je odgovarala tadanjem stanju njihove duše, ili im buđaše davnu uspomenu. Najprije pristupi k njima neki mladi Bošnjak s fesom i s dosta poderanim haljinama na sebi, prišapće im nešto i tiho se odšulja k svome sjedalu. Iz početka je oborene glave u čudu slušao previjanje gusala kao da ne može razumjeti da li je to baš ona pjesma koju želi. Ali kada začuje kako se pomalja njegova melodija, preobrazi mu se lice i prosja pravom srećom: slušaše važno i ganuto, kao da iznova doživljuje nešto lijepo: : Jesen stiže, dunjo moja, : Jesen rana... Nekakva čeznutljiva tuga izbijaše iz te sjetne melodije, i kao da očima gledaš jesenji, magloviti, ali silno bogati kraj. Već na tom mjestu podciknu Bošnjak te izaspe na njihov stol sav sitniš što ga imađaše u kesi. : Dunjo moja, dođi k meni : Još ove jeseni! završi Ciganka, no odmah zatim nadoda obijesno se smiješeći, a ostali prihvatiše u zboru: : Ne dam lica, ne dam lica, : Nemaš nausnica! — Kakovi ste vi to gadi! — vikaše Jozo Vilović držeći se rukama za stol. — Samo ločete i sipljete Ciganki novce za njezine bezobrazne pjesme! Seljaci ga stadoše mučkati i potezati za odjeću da sjedne, ali on umuknuti ne htjede: — Opametite se, ljudi Božji: sutra ćete se kajati kad glava bude puna magle, a kesa prazna! Neki ga slušahu, a drugi pjevali i dalje. — Ha, ha, ha!... A ti? — nasmija se netko. — Jest, pijem i pijan sam, ali ja sam propao čovjek; no, vi se možete još spasti. Opametite se i spasite, ljudi Božji! Njegove dalje riječi zagluši novo pjevanje, jer mladi trgovac Drago, koji je sve dosad šaputao seljančici Mari, naruči u njezinu slavu posebnu pjesmu: : Maro, Maro, sunce ogrijano! No Kale odmah zatim htjede da se iznova pjeva s Aninim imenom, a onda Ljubo, najprije Marti, a onda Jeci: : Marto, Marto, od istoka sunce! I Cigani se tada pomeli pak spominjali sad jedno, a sad drugo ime, a Ljubo tražio da se te pogreške isprave i neprestano ozvanjala ista pjesma. Jozo Vilović stvori se kod nas nečujno kao sjena, pa mi se i onda učinilo da s njega mrtvačka studen bije. — Dopustite da vas upitam — reče on promuklo Ljubi — na čemu se temelji vaše pravo da svi moraju slušati istu pjesmu? I na temelju kakva prava vi zapovijedate ovdje ima već pol sata? Je li zato što je vaš otac bogataš? — Moj otac ovdje ne ulazi ništa! — vikne Ljubo srdito na nj — već ako hoćeš znati baš sve zašto, evo: Meni su dvadeset i četri godine i dva mjeseca! Jesi li razumio sad? Vilovića obezumi ovaj odgovor i na prvi mah ne znade odgovoriti, no onda se snađe i obrćući se svima započe: — I ja sam... Ali odvratiše glave od njega te zapjevaše i ne čekajući Cigane: : Kiša pada, što ću, diko, sada? : Nas dvojica, jedna kabanica! A Jozo obađe sve za stolovima zakrvavljenim i mutnim pogledom te, videći, da u njega nitko i ne gleda osim mene, sjedne i stade govoriti tiho, podižući glas samo onda kad bi pjesma i žamor nadglasali njegove riječi: — I ja sam, gospodine — razlagaše dalje započetu misao — bio mlad, zdrav i čašćen, e evo sada... čemu sam nalik? Svi me častili te govorili da sam »čovjek budućnosti!« A sad: po krčmama se skitam, i svaka budala misli da ima pravo vikati na me! : Kabanica od četiri pole, : Zagrli me, milo lane moje! pjevali pijani ljudi, a Vilović se nasmiješi zlobno pa mi reče: — Da, a tko je tome kriv?... Eto: zagrljaji ispod kabanice, a onda čutura da potenciraš svoj užitak. Jer mi nemamo snage ni zadovoljstva u sebi pa tražimo i čekamo užitak samo izvana. A kad ga imamo, nastojimo ga povećati: mislimo da se to može, ali ne može. Ne može, velim ti. Eto ih, slušajte na! Meni postajalo tužno na srcu, i bio bih se rado oslobodio takova govora, ali nas drugi kao zaboraviše, a meni se činilo da moram poslušati govor toga među svima nama osamljenog čovjeka. : Eh, a ja bolan, ležim u vajatu, : Pa ne mogu da se javim zlatu... — Eto, čujte!... Ali i sve je na svijetu varka gospodine moj! I ono »zlato«, i to je varka. Kad nas izvaravaju drugi, onda sami sebe stanemo varati vinom! Ja sam htio da ne pazim na njegove riječi, te sam gledao kako se krčmarica Ana, već zagrnuta u meku, tamnu kabanicu, oprašta od svojih gostiju i s onim, sveđerno ljubaznim smiješkom, zahvaljuje im za nešto; nekima preporučuje da budu mirni, a u nekih pita za oprost, ako nijesu bili dobro pogošćeni. Znao sam da se time do jutra odriče svoje vrhovne vlasti, a odgovornost za sve prepušta Iliji. Tako je vazda činila poslije nekog stanovitog doba noći. Kad prispije k nama, Viloviću reče dosta ozbiljno i strogo: — Nemoj mi ljutiti prijateljâ, jer svaka s načinom! A mene prihvati za ruku i srdačno šapne: — Tvoj te je otac preporučio meni, a on je moj stari prijatelj. Dakle, poslušaj me i pođi na počinak: ta ponoć je blizu, a od njega i onako nećeš čuti ništa pametno! Ja se i nehotice zacrvenim na te riječi, a ona počeka još malo i videći, da se ne mičem: — Svi su već pijani, pa i moj Ilija, i bojim se za te! No kad ti se i ovo sada sviđa, a ti ostani! — reče mi ona čudnim smiješkom, zagrnu se bolje u svoju kabanicu i ne javljajući se dalje nikome, ode. Oćutjeh se zatim posve osamljen, te što je Kale više tjerao u grohot naše drugove za stolom, sâm se ne smijući, i što su Cigani ljepše začinjali pjesme, meni je bilo sve tužnije i tjeskobnije u duši. — Baš mi je drago što ne odoste: tako vam mogu reći i ostalo, neka vam služi za budućnost. : Bećar jesam, bećar me zovedu : Zato mene sve frajle voledu! — Molim vas, ne slušajte ih! Ta eto su začeli pjevati i prostačke pjesme!... Znate li prije, davno prije, kad sam bio najumniji, najbolji i najradosniji?... Ujutro, dok ne bih okusio ništa! A sad? Ne boli me duša istom onda kad se dobro napijem. Ostali pjevahu, i svaki čas ponavljale se ljubavne riječi. Vilović posluša, a onda prezirno mahne rukom: — Ah što... ljubav! O tome neću ni da ti govorim. Ona ti je gora nego... nego sva zla na svijetu skupa!... Dakle, ja sam u vašoj dobi, gospodine moj, čitao Homera, Dantea, Shakespeara, Goethea, Tolstoja i druge, sve u originalu!... A kad?. Ni večerao ne bih, već malo pospavaj te zorom na novom mladom svjetlu, radostan, čist i bistar kao kap one jutarnje rose, što je blistala na listu... Kakav to bijaše užitak, gospodine moj!... Slavuji pjevuckaju u mokrom grmlju: bijelo, nježno vidjelo ljupko svjetluca na pomlađenom lišću. Misli su snažne, sjajne, i krile se daleko, visoko, pa ti ništa i ne treba do tih radosnih misli... A zimi!... Uzduh trepti hladnoćom i svježinom, a u daljini kukurijekanje pijevaca, što naviješta zoru: ćutiš neobičnu snagu i u duši, i tijelu!... A kasnije? Ušuta, posluša, pogleda što se zbiva oko nas, i upita srdito: — Slušaš li ti mene ili njih? — Slušam vas, kako ne — rekoh, a međutim tutnjaše mi u glavi od okolne buke, njegova brzog, neprestanog govora i vina. — Dobro! Dakle: želeći da uživam još više, stadoh zalaziti evo u ovakova društva, u dim, u crveno, gadno svjetlo te pijuckati i pušiti s njima. Pa znate, da sam ja i samu ljubav htio poljepšati vinom! Još malo, i činilo mi se biti Bog. A to nije moguće, moj mladi gospodine! Vilović uzdahne, pa se i opet nagne k meni: — Kažu da sam se ja propio od nesretne ljubavi. I jest istina i nije. Ali glavna je moja nesreća u tome što sam užitak htio povećati beskonačno. Budala! Još nijesam znao da je na dnu čaše svakog užitka gorčina, čemer! Ja sam bio gotovo otupio pa na silu slušah njegove riječi, kojima htjede iskaliti svoju pijanu, ožalošćenu dušu, onome jedinome, koji ga slušao. Njemu je vrlo ugađalo što sam mu kadikad gledao u lice i pokazivao da pazim na ono što mi govori, jer se odavna nije namjerio na takovo čeljade: svi su ga psovali i tjerali od sebe. Zato me stao gladiti po ramenima i po glavi svojom drhtavom rukom i govoriti nježno. — Meni je na srcu i tvoja sreća, pa zato govorim sve ovo. To bih ja htio svima reći, ali me neće da slušaju! No ipak moram, jer je moja dužnost kazati što sam okušao, i reći im veliku istinu! S vrha stola Kale svima, što ga slušahu, već odavna držao čitav govor, no ja sam razumio samo ovo: — Zla se čeljad, braćo, mogu trpjeti, ali slaba, bolesna i ružna, nikako ne! To ne bih smio govoriti kao sveštenik Božji, ali je ipak tako. Njih možeš susresti, kad im se najmanje nadaš, pak će ti ogorčiti cio dan: ako ih ujutro makar za časak vidiš, cio ti je dan nekako gadno u životu! Jeste li kadgod u jutro susreli krmeljivu babetinu ili sakata čovjeka? Da, da... eto baš tako! A kad vidiš ovakove mlade ljepotice, kao što je Ciganka, Jeca, Mara... pa eto i vas, tô lijepe, zdrave mladosti... eh! Kale se junačio time koliko može vina podnijeti, no po njegovu licu i govoru očito se vidjelo da je zaista pripit. Cigani još uvijek pjevali i tako voljno kao da se zaniješe rođenim glasovima: : Čija je ono zvijezda što tako divno sja? Najednom skoči geometar Zvonko, koji odavna sjedaše šuteći zaklopljenih i suznih očiju, prama stolu k Ciganima pak im istrese punu šaku novaca, po svoj prilici sve što je imao, te naruči pjesmu. To je Vilovića strašno rasrdilo, te stade vikati i zahtijevati da se novac povrati. : Do koji danak — bit će rastanak, : Žarki cjelovi — bit će l'jekovi! zapjeva Ciganka strastvenu i nježnu melodiju. — Sipljite, sipljite novac, bacajte, trošite, trošite zdravlje i pamet! — vikaše Jozo očajno. — A što ćete ostaviti svojoj budućoj djeci, što domovini i čovječanstvu?... Što?... — završi tužno i očajno zalama rukama. Pripiti ljudi zabezeknuto gledali u nj, pa opet jedan u drugog. — A što će od tebe naslijediti obitelj i domovina, budalo, propalice!... Koga si ti ovdje došao učiti! — rasrdi se Zvonko ozbiljno na nj. Bijaše kivan strašno otkad je Vilović zatražio da mu Cigani povrate novce. Ali se i Jozo srdito ispriječi prama njemu: Što?... Veliko blago, za koje vi i ne znate! Ono isto, što i Charles Lannsbury, nesretan odvjetnik u Chicagu... ovaki kao i ja, velike bogate duše! I ja napisah onaku oporuku, samo sam štošta promijenio, a po njoj ćete biti baštinici također vi i vaša djeca. Evo je ovdje! — reče ponosno, povišenim glasom i udaraše se rukom po džepu dugog izlizanog haljetka. — Dajte, ljudi, neka čujemo, što nam to ostavlja, pak da se proveselimo unaprijed! — zavikne Kale. — Hoćeš li nam pročitati? — Daj nam reci!... Mučite!... Čitaj! — Stadoše smijući se vikati i ostali gosti. A Vilović ozbiljno razmota staru, žutu pergamenu te s lista modra papira ispisana krupnim, nejednakim slovima spremi se da čita. Uto se približi k nama najstariji Ciganin i reče lukavo: — Da čujem, je li i nama štogod ostavio! Svi se nasmijaše, a Vilović nataknu očale, pogleda poprijeko Ciganina i stade čitati drhtavim glasom polako pak sve jasnije i jače: — Ja, Jozo Vilović, umirovljeni okružni predstojnik, u potpunom posjedu svojih ćutila i svoje pameti... Tu se netko nasmija, a svi oko stolova stadoše gurkati jedan drugog. Vilović zastade časkom, a onda produži: ! ... određujem i saopćujem svoju posljednju volju te ovom oporukom dijelim svoju ostavštinu. — Dobro je, bravo! — rekoše mu oni za našim stolom. Podalji metnuli dlane za uši, neka bolje čuju; ali neki i ne slušali, već se razgovarali kao i prije. Osobito seljaci kraj badnjaka samo kucali čašama i pili te nijesu nimalo pazili što se amo događa. Mnogi mišljahu da čita kakve novine, i nijesu ništa shvaćali, ali Jozo pazio samo na nas i produži čvršćim glasom: — Ostavljam svim dobrim roditeljima na dobrobit njihove djece sve dobre riječi hvale i poticanja te sva ona imena odmila, pa zaklinjem roditelje da se njima obilno i mudro služe, da ih odvrate od zla, kako to iziskuje sreća njihove djece. — Eto, nije loše! — reče opet netko, ali se ipak ne začu smijeha, već su pripiti ljudi teško dišući sanljivo slušali riječi te čudnovate oporuke. A Vilović zabrza i nekim zanosom svako malo pružaše desnu ruku kao da pokazuje na ono što daje: — Ostavljam svoj djeci, do njihove punoljetnosti, sve cvijeće i svaki cvijetak u polju i šumi te pravo da se smiju igrati među njima, kao što se već djeca igraju, ali da se čuvaju bodljika i trnja... Jeste li razumjeli? — zapita ozbiljno i pogleda značajno u sve... — Ostavljam, nadalje, djeci obale potokâ, zlaćani pijesak pod vodama i miris vrba, što se naklanjaju prama vodi, te bijele oblake, koji se spuštaju prama vršikama drveća. Ostavljam djeci još i duge dane, da budu u njima vesela na tisuću načina, ostavljam im noć, mjesec i srebrnu »Kumovu slamu«, kojoj se čude. — Tu malo predahne i s dobrim smiješkom na izmučenu licu produži čitati: — Ostavljam svim dječacima skúpa polja i livade, gdje se mogu loptati; ostavljam im snijegom pokrite bregove i brežuljke, gdje se mogu sklizati i grudati; ostavljam im rijeke za ribarenje te sve livade i travnjake s djetelinom i leptirima, šume sa pticama, jekom i slatkim šumom... Svakome od tih dječaka dajem zimi još i posebno mjesto uz ognjište, sa svim onim slikama što nam ih pred oči dočarava praskanje vatre... Ciganin, koji je sve dosad slušao pomnjivo i sa smiješkom, zamahne rukom kraj glave i ode, ali tiho i bez ikakve primjedbe. Vilović i ne opazi njegova odsustva, već snizi glas, te svečano i ne gledajući u hartiju reče: — Časnoj starosti sa sjedinama na glavi ostavljam sreću starosti: ljubav i zahvalnost njihove djece sve dok ne usnu vječni sanak! Kad je Vilović pročitao svoju »oporuku«, svi se kao zamisliše i snuždiše, a on, zamatajući papir velikom pažnjom, završi ovako: — Lannsbury je ostavio i ljubavnicima, ali oni od mene neće baštiniti ništa: samo djeci, dječacima i starcima! Ali krčmar Ilija rasrdi se i vikne: — Ta on se s nama ruga, ljudi moji, i nas za budale drži ovaj gad! Baš si im ostavio veliko blago: moći će živjeti kao prava gospoda ti tvoji dječaci i ta djeca! — Ilija ima pravo! — vikne neko hrapavo grlo iz kuta. — Zašto nas ne pusti da se zabavljamo u miru? Ilija, bogom te molim, potjeraj ga odavle! No Vilović progovori opet što mogaše glasnije: — Ljubavnicima ne dam ništa... i vama ništa!... Eto: Drago je zaljubljen u Maru, Zvonko u Jecu, Ljubo u Martu, a Kale u našu gazdaricu Anu! Ili mislite da ja ništa ne vidim? Sad se začuše mnogi glasovi ogorčenja, uzvici i psovke: — Van s njim!... Lopove pijani!... Zašto on nas vrijeđa, braćo? Najjače od sviju planuše Ilija i Kale. Krčmar priskoči k njemu, stade ga vući iza stola i, pjeneći od bijesa, derao se na nj: — U avliju!... U avliju namah!... pa u staju lezi! Za tebe i nije nego sa živinama! Ali se Jozo opirao žestoko, no tada priskoči Kale i još neki drugi te ga stadoše turati prama vratima. Jedan dječak, koji još uvijek držaše gorući luč blizu našega stola, hitne baklju na zemlju i zaplače. Sluškinje bijahu već pobjegle, čim je Vilović počeo spominjati njihova imena, te nastade opće turanje, komešanje i vika. Bijaše još malo borbe kod izlaza, a onda, turnuvši Vilovića u dvorište k stajama, zamandališe teška vrata i zadovoljno kliknuše: — Rashladi tu ludu, pijanu glavu!... U staju!... Sad više nećeš smetati! No odmah zatim oču se lupanje i struganje po vratima: — Ja sam govorio za vaše dobro... jer vas ljubim. Ne pijte!... Ne ljubite grešno!... Ne bacajte novce utaman!... Opametite se, ljudi Božji!... Ah, zima mi je... snijeg me zasiplje! — urlikao Vilović očajno i još uvijek stružući po vratima. — U staju, živino, k svome društvu!... U sijeno se zakopaj, i tamo je toplo! — odgovarao mu Ilija također vičući. — Otvorite mi!... Još ću vam nešto reći!... Kad bih ja mogao... Ah, otvorite, braćo moja! No Kale, okrenut prama Ciganima, podignu ruke uvis kaono u početku; Ciganka se podboči i smjesti pred stô, te kad je Kale naglo spustio ruke, zaori pjesma: : Porubi mi, mila moja sele, : Četir one maramice bele! Gazda Ilija iščeznu nekamo ujedno s momcima, no zamalo povratiše se punih naručaja crnih, zapečaćenih i zaprašenih boca. To bijaše slatko, opojno vino od sušena grožđa, koje počeše natakati svima. — U slavu Boga i Božića! — govoraše Ilija nalijevajući nove, čiste čaše, ali mu lice bijaše i sad namrgođeno od pređašnje srdžbe. Stadosmo se kucati i piti. Već poslije druge čaše meni se zavrti i smrači u glavi, a oči mi se zaklapale, uza sve što sam se jako napirao da ih što bolje rastvorim. Htjedoh se prohodati kuhinjom da se razbistrim, no istom što sam koračio nekoliko puta, moradoh se prisloniti uz prozor. Jasno sam čuo kako vani siplje i šumi snijeg, i zaželim da mi je izaći na čisti, studeni uzduh; jer sam ćutio neobičnu vrućinu u čitavu tijelu. No Ilija priskoči k meni, uhvati me pod ruku i, vodeći me preko kuhinje, govoraše tiho: — Vi ste dremovni, gospodine. Dakako, pô noći je prošlo! Najbolje da pospavate malo, a onda se opet vratite k nama! — Što?... Zar neće spavati i oni? — promucah nastojeći da govorim što jasnije. — Pa tko bi dao toliko postelja, gospodine! A sve kad bi ih i bilo... Tko je želio spavati, mogao je ostati kod kuće! Dovede me u malu prizemnu sobicu, kojoj prozorčić virio u dvorište. Ondje bijaše hladno, i donekle se razvedrim tako da sam se mogao sâm i svući. A čim je Ilija zalupio vratima moje izbe, brzo se uvalim u krevet i utrnem svijeću s namjerom da sve zaboravim i zaspim što prije. : Diku volem, dika vole meeene! i sve poglédaju u svoju družicu, ali ona oborene glave tužno gleda u pod, sveđ istog izražaja lica, nepomična i stroga. — O čemu li ona sada misli? Kakva su čuvstva u njezinu srcu? Je li tužna, srdita ili se pretvara? Ta su me pitanja u taj čas zaokupljala vrlo, a gledajući je dulje, zaključim u sebi da je zbilja tužna, i bude mi je žao. Još dok su pjevanje i žamor u našoj sobi trajali, začujem u prizemlju veliku buku i neobičan topot. Seljaci dolje urlikali svojim krepkim glasovima i nečemu se srdačno veselili, odobravali, no između sviju čuo se najviše Ilijin kreštavi glas: — Nemoj, molim te... Slomit ćeš se... ubit ćeš se! Čuvajte se, bjež'te, ljudi! Konja će svoga dobrog iznakaziti!... Tada svi kod nas u sobi zamukoše i stadoše prisluškivati... Buka u prizemlju bivala sve veća i veća, pa neki topot, nukanje, opomene, savjeti, smijeh. Sve živo, snažno, a pogdjekada i krik kao da gone divlju zvijer u šumi. Još od početka prve ciganske pjesme trajala ona buka, iako onda manja, pa i ne osvrćući se na to, strpljivo sam čekao i nadao se da će prestati. No ona se približavala, i napokon uz stepenice očusmo silan štropot, poticanje i udaranje kandžijom. Većina u sobi skoči na noge, a i Cigani se uznemiriše. Kad se odmah zatim kraj zatvorenih vrata začuje još neobično dahtanje i oštri povici da otvorimo, mnogi poletješe da provire što se tamo događa. A onda kliknuše udivljeno i veselo, jer to bijaše Kale, koji se na svom Šarcu oprezno penjao uza stube, a na dnu ljudi s lučevim bakljama, što su crvenkastim plamenom osvjetljivale zabrinuta lica. Kad su ostali u dvorani začuli što se događa, građani zapljeskaše živo, a drugi počeše lupati o stolove i o pod da time pokažu svoju radost. Mnogi se i bojali da se čila životinja ne pomami, ali pametno konjče okračalo i penjalo se oprezno od stepenice do stepenice, i napokon Kale, prignut na hrptu vjernog i poslušnog konja, ujaše u dvoranu, ispravi se ponosno i skoči s njega na pod. Bijaše sav mokar od napola otopljena snijega, crven i svijetlih očiju, a malo prosijeda brada i kosa bijahu mu slijepljene uz glavu. I konj bijaše mokar te bi se kojiput stresao, a sa njega se dizaše para. Svi su ih gledali udivljeno, a onda ga saletješe stotinama pitanja. Kale pogleda svuda okolo i, smiješeći se, reče: — Bio sam kod svoga pobratima fra Mihe na slavi, kod zlatnoga čovjeka bio sam!... I na putu uhvati me ova strahota... eto i sami čujete kakva! Nijesam znao ni gdje sam ni kamo idem, ali ovaj moj pametni šarac donese me zdrava i čitava ovamo, baš na zgodno mjesto!... Dakle, ljudi moji, zaslužuje li ovaj konjic da ga počastimo u toplu i čistu i onim što je njemu najdraže? Ovo je govorio ponešto svečano, zaustavljajući se i misleći kao da govori s oltara, ali odmah zatim nasmije se glasno i visokom kaluđerskom kapom stade mahati svima i pozdravljati ih. Pa usred općega odobravanja, pljeska, veselih povika, lupanja i cike obrne se k Ciganima. U jednoj mu bila uzda, u drugoj prazna boca, a onda podigne obje ruke uvis kao znak da budu pripravni započeti pjesmu. Cigani su ga razumjeli i spravnim gudalima oštro pazili na njegova usta koju će pjesmu da započne. No Kale, držeći ruke svejednako ispružene uvis, srdito zavikne: — Onu našu!... Onu istu!... Zar ne vidite praznu bocu! Počeka u tom položaju još malo, a zatim spusti naglo ruke, a čitava dvorana jeknu iznova starom bećarskom pjesmom: : Još litru, dve, tri, četri, pet... : Što marim ja za svet! Pjevali su i građani i seljaci, i Bošnjaci i Macedonci, a ponajviše sâm Kale mašući bocom i uzdom. I opet se sluškinje ustrčaše donoseći nove, pune boce na sve stolove, pa i onaj ciganski, jer za božićnih blagdana jelo se i pilo u toj krčmi badava kao i u svakoj drugoj zagorskoj kući. Kale ne htjede sjesti, premda mu svi za našim stolom nudili svoja mjesta, sve dok ne donesoše njegovu Šarcu kolača i soli te običajnu vjedricu vina. Istom onda bijaše zadovoljan i reče: — Ne dam ja njega u štalu večeras! Zasjedne na vrh stola, a Šarac premetaše noge lagano kao da znade kako nije u staji; polako uzmahivao glavom, žvakao suhe kolače i usrkivao dobro vino kad bi mu vjedricu podmetli. Svi su uživajući gledali u Kalu i njegova konja, ali Kale nezadovoljno uzmahne glavom baš kao i njegov konj. Uspravi se, podiže ruke uvis kao i prije, te zapjeva svojim jakim i zvonkim glasom: : Moja mati:... A Cigani prihvatiše gromko i složno: : Moja mati bećaruša bila... I ja sam pjevao od srca davno poznatu pjesmu, koju sam pratio i rukama i nogama i glavom, i baš zato prenuh se u čudu kad na najljepšem mjestu prestade pjesma. To jest, Cigani njome proslijediše i dalje, ali svi ostali zamukoše naglo, pa ušutim i ja gledajući iznebušen oko sebe. U prvi čas ne mogoh naći razloga tome iznenadnomu muku, ali kad pogledah kamo su oči sviju drugih uprte, ugledam Ciganku kako se odlučno i podbočenih ruku smješta pred stô okrenuta k nama i spremna da zapjeva. Bijaše skinula s pleća i s glave rupce i prikaže nam se posve drukčija — kao da je u hladu za žarka, raskošna ljeta. Očito bijaše da joj, s neobična dolaska Kalina, prođe svaka zlovolja. Kosa njezina prelijevala se kao perje crnoga kosa; lice ne bijaše sada zelenkasto, već se žarilo tamnom rumeni kao strana breskve okrenuta k suncu, a oči ne bijahu više ni tužne ni stroge, već sijevale radosno mladenačkom vatrom. Rekao bih da i ne znade gdje se nalazi, već se sprema zapjevati sama sebi. Cigani brzo dovršiše započetu pjesmu i nastade potpuni muk u željnu očekivanju njezina glasa. Bit će da svojima već reče što će pjevati, jer ciganske gusle zazujaše tiho, strastveno kao da glasovi dolaze ispod zemlje, a iz gipkog preplećanja mekanih zvukova stade se razabirati prekrasan glavni motiv. Ciganka obori glavu i čekaše zgodan trenutak da prihvati, a meni se od uzbuđena očekivanja otme glasan uzdah. Ona pogleda k našem stolu i nasmiješi se: : Uzmi mi srce moje : I dušu uzmi mi! pjevaše Ciganka, a meni se oči zamagliše od suza, i sav sam drhtao. Pa kad Cigani prihvatiše nižim glasovima istu pjesmu, njezin glas činio se blistav, srebrni vez na mrku, meku baršunu. Sjetim se Ljubinih riječi kako joj grudi trepte kad pjeva, i pogledah joj ravno u prsi. Ali ona već bijaše oborila glavu i na svoje mlade grudi prekrstila ruke, te počinjala iz duboka kao da te mekom i tamnom svilom gladi i toplim ti dahom oči sklapa: : Čeka me stara majka, : I seja malena... zazujaše nježne riječi u tihoj dvorani kao da po njoj ljubav i čežnja lepršaju svojim laganim, pahuljastim krilima. Baš u tom času pojavi se kod unutarnjih vrata Jozo Vilović; rekao bih da je iz njega nešto ledeno zastrujalo, pa nehotičnim strahom pogledam na onu stranu. Stajaše uza zid prislonjen i blijed kao mrtvac, raskuštrane sijede kose i krvavih očiju. Čekaše čvrsto stisnutih, također blijedih usnica, da svrši pjesma i odmah kad prestade, začu se njegov suhi i oštri smijeh: — Ha, ha, ha!... Uzmi mi srce i dušu!... A što je ono?... Konj?... Dakako, za stolom među gospodom, a mene na put bacaju! Lijepo!... Uzmi mi srce i dušu! — ponovi zamišljeno, a onda se raskrivi što mogaše bolje: — Ali najprije uzme pamet! — Kao i tebi, budalo jedna! Odlazi, što dolaziš smetati ovdje! — vikne na nj Ana, ali ipak sa smiješkom, pa se vidjelo da se nije rasrdila ozbiljno. Bit će da je navikla sličnim riječima. — Da, meni je uzela pamet ona... to jest one sve! — vikne žestoko. — A zatim... vino... i ja sam sada evo što: propalica! — završi hrapavim glasom. A onda iza kratka razmišljanja nadoda uzdišući: — A kakav sam ja bio gospodin!... Pravi gospodin, ljudi moji, tako da... — Sjedi kod nas, pij i ne mudruj! Barem o blagdanima, ta sad je svačije veselje! — reče mu jedan seljak, potegne ga za ruku i sjede ga na silu kraj sebe. — Što će njemu, braćo, Božić! — viknu netko do njega. — Ta on se ni na Božić ne može jače opiti nego svaki dan! Grohotan smijeh poprati te riječi, a Mile kaluđer stade brzo vikati: — Kolo!... kolo!... U kolo svi! — Čekajte, ljudi, da prije savedemo konja. Ta on neće igrati, a samo nam smeta! — reče netko i priđe k izlazu. A Kali već ne bijaše do konja te pusti da ga savedu, a on skoči k Ciganki i povede je usred sobe. Za njima skočiše i ostali, poređaše se, prihvatiše za ruke i, premećući nogama, nestrpljivo čekali prve zvukove. A Cigani samo nekoliko trenutaka potezahu tiho i otegnuto svoje lukove, a zatim sve hitrije i hitrije, i razmaha se brzo, vrtoglavo kolo. I domaći, i trgovci marve, i Bošnjaci, i Macedonci skakali pomamno, a samo dvojica nijesu dijelili opće radosti. Mladi Ciganin, promijenjen u licu, nije se usudio gledati svoju ljubovcu u našem vrtlogu, već stajaše pognut nad svojim kontrabasom i samo kadikad upiraše svoj zamagljeni i suzni pogled na protivnu stranu da ništa ne vidi; a Vilović kričaše nešto kao bijesan, zgražajući se i nad kolom kao i prije nad smijehom i pjesmama našim. No još malo, i počesmo se umarati te isprijeka gledati Cigane, kadli se odnekud utisnu među nas i krčmarica Ana sa sluškinjama svojim, pa nas povukoše čilo i snažno u novi skok. Ja sam mislio da Cigani i ne mogu svirati hitrije, jer se činilo da su postigli najveću brzinu; no sada kratki zvuci s njihovih gusala blijeskali i pucketali, a naše noge, makar koliko razigrane, jedva slijedile onaj bijesni takt. A kad se u neke jasno začu i zveckanje srebra trostrukog Marina đerdana, pomahnita čitavo kolo od živih usklika: — Daj petroleja!... Vatre! — Užeži!... Zapali! — Zapalimo kuću!... Neka sve gori! To vikahu seljani i Bošnjaci, a i ja oćutim u svojim žilama takav plamen pa stadoh podcikivati i dovikivati Ciganima ne znajući ni sâm što. Ali i oni i mi bijasmo se već napregli do krajnje mjere, te najednom svi rumeni, znojni i teško dišući posjedosmo naglo i stadosmo se smiješiti jedno drugomu. — Nesretnici!... Nesretnici! — začuše se promukli usklici Joze Vilovića, koji se naprezaše da uspravno stoji. Zamisli se oborene glave, a onda, dižući desnu ruku uvis, produži tajanstvenim, proročanskim glasom: — Ne ispijajte čašu užitka do dna, jer je na dnu gorčina! To znadem najbolje ja: gorčina je na dnu! — krikne bijesno, a onda sjede i iskapi punu čašu, koja bijaše pred njim. Čitavo društvo prasne u grohotan smijeh, koji se razlijegaše tako srdačno da se je nasmijao i sâm mladi zaljubljeni Ciganin. III Premda me poklapao mrtvi drijem, ne mogoh zaspati od čudna uzbuđenja. Pomislio sam da u sobi odmah do moje spava krčmarica Ana i sama, bez danjeg ruha i možda budna, pa umišljao kako uzdiše i u krevetu se nemirno prevrće. Ali neprestano dozivanje Joze Vilovića iz dvorišta, a iz kuhinje žamor, grohotan smijeh, usklici i sveđ nove pjesme, svratiše drugamo moje osjećaje i moje misli. Svi ti glasovi bijahu vrlo blizi te mi razbijali mamurluk i san. A zatim, što na mom prozorčiću ne bijaše krila, već sama stakla, prodiralo u sobu čudno bijelo svjetlo ujedno s laganim šumom snijega i oštrom studeni. Na vratima kuhinje iz dvorišta nešto je greblo kao da po njima struže kakva zvijer, no znao sam da je to Vilović, jer bi se odmah iza toga struganja začule i njegove pridušene, plačne riječi: — Mili moji!... Zar ćete pustiti da poginem? Bura sad ne hučala kao prije, ali još vazda lagano pahuljice šumile, i svaki glasak jasno se čuo. Kad bi se god iz dvorišta ponovili vapaji, odlučio bih da se dignem i učinim nešto, jer je u kuhinji buka sve više rasla i na one tužne dozive nije nitko pazio. No silan drijem i ugodna toplina svaki put nadvladaše tu moju želju. Kadikad uhvatio bi me i pravi san, te bih posve zaboravio i gdje sam. Tako' mi se u neko doba pričinilo da sam u starodavnoj, gospodskoj sobi: u njoj otvoren kamin, a ja ležim i gledam u jarki plamen i hoću da se sjetim nečega davno zaboravljenog. A onda naglo se otvoriše i vrata i hrpa rumene dječice dovede radosnom krikom Vilovića u sobu. Bijaše jako slab, sijed i obilato posut snijegom, ali im se ipak ljubazno smiješio i milovao ih po glavicama. Oni ga povedoše k toplom ognjištu gdje je plamsala vesela vatra i gdje se jedva čuo šum bure i snijega, te šaptahu jedno drugomu ljubazne i mile riječi. Jači žamor u kuhinji prene me iz toga sna, no odmah zatim utiša. Prisluškivao sam da li se što dogodilo, no začujem ljupku pjesmu praćenu guslama, a bijaše tako krasna kao nijedna dosad: : Magla pala, magla pala, oj! : Sitna rosa pokapala jorgovan... : Moj me dragi tamo čeka, ali uzaman! Nježna melodija dopirala sneno k meni i kao da mi peludom nekim zasipavaše oči. Činilo mi se da vidim tamnu, drvenu kuću, što se jedva razabirala u bjelkastu svjetlu zore i vlažnoj magli, koja je smočila travnate ledinice i nisko grmlje te veliko, glatko šiblje jorgovana s tamnim, glatkim lišćem, blistajući mokrinom i kapima rose. Sve tiho, nježno i meko očekivalo ljubavni sastanak. A i mlada djevojka u bijeloj košulji, kratku, vezenu sadačiću, kapici crvenoj i trostruku srebrnu đerdanu stala kod jorgovana te sjala ljubavi i čežnjom. Čim bi se makla, zvecnulo i zazujalo srebro njezino, te i u polusnu nasmiješim se njojzi: prepoznao sam da to bijaše Mara. A i ona se nasmiješila meni, pa neki i sjetan i radostan osjećaj treptio mi u duši: magla, jorgovan i djevojka, što sa čežnjom dragog čeka — sve u jutarnjem svjetlu, mirisno, rosno, svježe, bistro! Od tihoga zujanja one nježne melodije, što se opet javljala, kao da svjetlo zore struji kroz jorgovanovo lišće i cvijet: mjesto snijegom zasuta dvorišta, u kome Vilović očajno strugaše po teškim vratima, prikaže mi se proljetna zora od ljubavi sjajna i topla. Samo je još očekivala mlado sunce da zasja rumeni u punom žaru. A u Marinim krotkim očima uprtim u stazicu poljsku poput rosnih kapi blistale suze. I tada bude mi teško što Vilović ne ostavi ništa ljubavnicima, koji i onako od čežnje trpe. : Moj me dragi tamo čeka, ali uzaman! No tada očujem i njegov glas kako me utješi: — Nadodao sam, nadodao i njima, evo čuj: ljubavnicima ostavljam cio svijet fantazija: zvijezde na nebu, ružice pokraj zidova, cvat voćaka i zvukove glazbe. Ostavljam im večernji sumrak, ljupko svijetlo zore pa bijelu maglu, rosni jorgovan i sve nježne pjesme ljubavi!... Je li im dosta? Jače dozivanje jednaka zvuka opet me prene: — Mili moji!... I staja je zaključana... ne mogu više! Dajte mi makar čašu vina da se zgrijem! Ali sada mi nije bilo jasno odakle dopiru te riječi, jer se potpuno stapale s pjesmom u krčmi i svi glasovi bijahu jednako promukli: : Još litu, dve, tri, četri, pet... : Što marim ja za svet! Napokon mi se činilo da sve što čujem i nije prava zbilja, već sjećanje na neku čudnu bajku, i zvukovi što dopiru k meni slijevaju se u jedinstvenu muziku dvaju različnih zborova, što se dopunjali i sustizali jedan drugi. Prije iz dvorišta dopirahu samo dozivi, kucanje te jednolično zujanje mećave. No kasnije stade se javljati i resko kukurijekanja pijevaca, a onda i drugo, otegnuto zavijanje psa, i svi ti glasovi miješahu se sve više i više, i ne mogoh da ih pojedince pratim. Stvarali u meni osjećaj kao da su bili smrznuti i drhtali od studeni sve brže, postajući tanji i viši. A iz krčme čuo se najviše kontrabas i drugi debeli, niski glasovi pa se razlijevali, širili i kao rastapali od topline. Ti studeni i topli zvukovi razilazili se, a onda opet spajali u prekrasan akord, a meni bivalo sve ugodnije i ljepše, pak sam nastojao da se ne razbudim niti zaspim posve i tako uživam tu čudesnu glazbu što duže. Zatim mi se činilo da se ti zborovi porađaju u meni, a ne dopiru izvana, pa sam napokon uspio da mogu i vladati njima: kad bih htio da akordi bivaju jači, i bivali su, a onda se tišali, usporavali i brzali, sve po mojoj volji. Onda sam vidio sâma sebe kao malo dijete u kolijevci i kao da me majka njiše i pjeva mi, a meni je toplo, ugodno: ćutio sam se i slab i nejak, no usto i moćan, jer eto sâmom pomisli upravljam tako neizbrojnim glasovima, koji se sad sustižu, a sad razilaze, ali se uvijek skladaju i nikad se ne zamrse. Dugo i dugo majka me moja njihala, a čudni i poslušni zvukovi postajahu sve nježniji i tiši dok napokon ne zamukoše posve. Nijesam znao ni kako ni kada, isto poput tihe noći, kad nezamjetno ugasi sve čarobne šare večeri... * * * Ne znadoh koliko sam spavao, a za par časaka ni gdje sam, kad me lupanje vrata, vika i dozivanje probudiše iz duboka sna. Moja sobica već bijaše puna bijelog svjetla zimske zore; oćutim jaku hladnoću, čim se otkrih, a i oči mi se teško sklapale. Zato se okrenem, pokrijem i htjedoh opet zaspati. Ali buka u prizemlju vrlo blizu mene ne htjede prestati: usklici čuđenja i zazivanje u pomoć učestali i bivali sveđ jači. Pogledam kroz prozor u dvorište, gotovo posve zameteno snijegom, a sitne, smrznute pahuljice još i sad neprestano sipale kosim, pravilnim redovima. I samo kojiput zavio bi među zgradama dvorišta vjetar te ih pomeo ispunjajući cijeli prostor samo jednim snježnim oblakom. Uza sve što zatim vika prestade, brzo se odjenem i pođem u kuhinju. I čim provirih u onu prostoriju, vidio sam što se zbilo, i razumjeh zašto bijaše ona buka. Nasred kuhinje ležalo na goloj zemlji smrznuto truplo Joze Vilovića, koje donesoše iz dvorišta i položiše ondje: Još bilo posuto snijegom, a oko njega šutke stajala hrpa čeljadi: sluškinje, momci i krčmarica Ana — uopće oni što su sinoć pošli leći ranije. Svi bijahu ustrašeni i blijedi, pak se odmah vidjelo kako su u neprilici što da učine. Gledao sam u truplo kao i svi drugi, te mučasmo zamišljeni i kao da čekamo hoće li se Vilović napokon predomisliti i ustati. Sjednem na klupu kraj badnjaka, i jer bijah još jako mamuran, u neke počelo mi se činiti da je sve to nastavak kakva ružna noćašnjeg sna. Okupljeni se počeše nekamo razilaziti, a ja pogledam i opet u nepomičnu glavu Joze Vilovića pak se živo sjetim čudnih riječi njegove oporuke i plačnih mu doziva. U polutami rumenila se među badnjacima golema hrpa žerave, što je toplila onaj ugao i crvenkasto osvjetljavala bliže predmete i bršljanom okićenu svijeću božićnu. A vani bez prestanka šumio snijeg zasipljući vrata, zidove, dvorište... sve dalje i sve brže i gušće kao da se žuri posve zatrpati cijelu smrznutu Krajinu. Pa mi se kroz taj šum mećave u dvorištu i u smušenoj glavi činilo, da slušam nejasno preplećanje pjesama noćašnjih uz šapat Vilovića i obijesnu viku pijanih gostiju. A napokon nadvlada i jasno mi u duši zazuji Cigankina pjesma orošenom jorgovanu u magli, i među uspomenama mojim brujala ona još dugo. Kategorija:Proza